A wireless communication system typically includes a base station in wireless communication with a plurality of user devices (which may also be referred to as user equipment, mobile stations, subscriber units, access terminals, etc.). The base station transmits data to the user devices over a radio frequency (RF) communication channel. The terms “downlink” and “forward link” refer to transmission from a base station to a user device, while the terms “uplink” and “reverse link” refer to transmission from a user device to a base station.
The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) is a collaboration of standards organizations throughout the world. The goal of 3GPP is to make a globally applicable third generation (3G) mobile phone system specification within the scope of the IMT-2000 (International Mobile Telecommunications-2000) standard as defined by the International Telecommunication Union. The 3GPP Long Term Evolution (“LTE”) Committee is considering Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) as well as OFDM/OQAM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing/Offset Quadrature Amplitude Modulation), as a method for downlink transmission, as well as OFDM transmission on the uplink.
Wireless communications systems (e.g., Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), OFDM, Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), etc.) usually calculate an estimation of a channel impulse response between the antennas of a user device and the antennas of a base station for coherent receiving. Channel estimation may involve transmitting known reference signals that are multiplexed with the data. Reference signals may include a single frequency and are transmitted over the communication systems for supervisory, control, equalization, continuity, synchronization, etc.
Wireless communication systems may include one or more mobile stations and one or more base stations that each transmits a reference signal. In addition, wireless communication systems may transmit control signals such as a channel quality indicator signal (CQI), acknowledgment signals (ACK) and negative acknowledgment signals (NACK). The control signals may be coded jointly or separately. However, performance may diminish and/or the acceptable error rates may increase if the control signals are jointly or separately coded. As such, benefits may be realized embedding one control signal in the coding of a second control signal. Codebook generation schemes do not exist that properly generate a codebook to encode a second control signal with a first control signal embedded in the coding of the second signal. As such, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for generating a codebook that can be utilized for embedding one type of information in the coding of another type of information.